Operation Bert
by finlaure
Summary: There is no wrath like an angry hippo, or an angry Team Gibbs.


Operation Bert chapter one

Disclaimer – I do not own NCIS or much else in life and I am not making money on this story. I do own my dreams and imagination, and they are priceless.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summary – This story began as the epilogue for my story The Deep Chill. Well the tiny little plot bunny grew until the point it became its own story. This story starts off rated T for language and adult situations. The mention of childhood abuse and rape will be throughout this story so if that idea disturbs you please _**do not**_ read this story. There will also be a bit of violence and perhaps torture. Um, maybe I better bump that rating on up to M now and save myself the trouble later. Also this totally disregards that the finale happened, mainly because I really didn't like it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's personal note – I never have had my hero in my life so now I can write some heros for Abby, and me. I will try to stay in character but, if they are slightly ooc I won't apologize, it's a sign of weakness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Operation Bert**

The warm late June sun beats lazily down on the sidewalk outside the NCIS headquarters in Washington DC. The late afternoon rays of sunshine shimmer through the haze into the lab windows of Abby Scuito.

"Hi Tony are going to able to make it to my party tonight?" Abby asks literally bouncing around her lab as Tony brings in a box of evidence for her to process from a cold case and sets it down on the table.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Abs. I still can't believe it has been 6 months since you started treatment." Tony says giving the woman he considers closer than family a huge hug.

"I know. And it is sooo nice of all the Nuns to throw me the party tonight. Do you think Gibbs will be back in time?"

"I know he wouldn't miss this for the world Abby. In fact he cut his vacation with Mike short just to come back when you told him about the party."

"Well he didn't have to do that, but I'm glad he did." Abby starts picking things out of the box "Hey aren't you supposed to go pick him up?"

"Oh crap I'm going to be late if there's traffic!" Tony exclaims running out of the room, "See you tonight Abs."

"Bye Tony." Abby says starting to think back over the last six months of her life. Her entire world had change when she had a panic attack while playing truth or dare with Tony, Tim and Ziva. The memories of being raped at age 12 had caused her to lapse into a state where she had even tried to take a swing at Tony when he touched her arm. The team had come together for her that snow bound night and listened to the awful story of her past. Then Gibbs had insisted that they all stay at his house until the weather cleared enough so they could all safely get home. He had also used it as a time for the team to support Abby while she dealt with the effects of painful memories. She couldn't help but think that he had also wanted the entire team at his house when he broke the news to her that he had made an appointment for her to see a councilor that Monday morning. Well, she knows it did really help to have everyone's support then, and it probably kept Gibbs safer as well.

The entire team including Ducky and even Director Vance had at one time or the other had either taken her to counseling, talked to her or listened to her. Everyone who worked closely with Abby had attended a few group sessions aimed at helping them understand the healing process that Abby was going through in her life. Now approaching the sixth month anniversary the nuns that Abby bowled with have decided to throw her a party to celebrate the extraordinary progress Abby is making in her life. She is taken out of her memories by voices outside her doors.

"Are you ready for your party?" Tim McGee asks walking into Abby's lab followed by Ziva David.

"What do you think of the outfit?" Abby says twirling in her new outfit she had fashioned from one of the skirts that Gibbs had sent her back from Mexico. She had taken one of the black and silver skirts pulled it up to her chest and put tiny straps on it to make it into a short dress. A blood red wide belt sits low on her hips that Ziva had bought her just for this party. Long red necklaces and red stiletto heels finish off the outfit with her new black leather collar that Tony had brought her from his vacation two months earlier.

"Wow, Abby you look fabulous. You are definitely going to be the bell of the ball tonight." Tim says with his eyes almost popping out.

"You certainly will Miss Scuito." Director Vance says walking into the lab, "I afraid I won't be able to make it tonight. My little girl just started throwing up and my son has a scout meeting so I get to choose between the two."

"Oh, I will miss you and I hope your daughter gets better." Abby says with a little pout.

"Thank you and here is a little something I was going to give you tonight." Vance says handing Abby a small box, "Don't any of you party too much. I expect to see you all on Monday."

"O My Gosh!" Abby yells opening the present and grabbing the man in a huge Abby hug, "This is Soo perfect!"

"I'm glad you like them, you should have seen the looks I got when the director of NCIS walked into that kind of jewelry store and bought silver bat earrings." With that the director walks out of the lab before he gets another embrace.

"Let me put these new earrings on and turn off my babies then I am ready to Party!" Abby quickly finishes getting ready. The threesome makes their way to the church fellowship hall where the party is being held.

The nuns of the church give a wonderful small party for Abby and her friends from NCIS. Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard and Jimmy along with some other of Abby's friends are already at the party. Tony arrives halfway through the reception with Gibbs and two surprise guests in Tobias Fornell of the FBI and retired NCIS agent Mike Franks. Everyone has a great time but they know the real party won't start until the team and close friends get back to Gibbs house.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N—Yes, I know this starts out slow. I had to set the stage and get everyone together. Now the fun can start. And yes most of it will be told in flashbacks. I hope y'all will enjoy this and please give this story a chance.


End file.
